


A Little More Sugar

by 13luckystars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scott ruins breakfast, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13luckystars/pseuds/13luckystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek were going to have a nice big breakfast, their plans go up in smoke and they'll just have to settle for sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Sugar

Stiles Stilinski had stayed the night with his boyfriend, and had planned on doing his best to make a big breakfast for them. Unfortunately, one little call from Scott to Derek had ended that plan. Sent it up in smoke.

Derek had run down the stairs, pulling a black t-shirt over his head, just as Stiles was starting to make the pancake batter. His boyfriend had stopped his hands, putting the batter down, and placed a quick kiss on Stiles' cheek. Stiles had known instantly that their big breakfast would have to wait.

"We only have time for cereal," Derek said, grabbing bowls, milk, spoons, and the only kind of cereal he ate: Raisin Bran Crunch.

Stiles grabbed napkins and took the bowls from Derek before the got smashed. "Why? What happened?"

"Scott has informed me that Allison's family is having a reunion in Beacon Hills. We have to get the pack and hide out for the day."

Stiles got what that meant; a family of hunters all hanging around in one, small town. If any of the wolves went out, the whole family of Argents would be on them like white on rice.

Derek poured cereal and milk into the two bowls and started wolfing it down. Before Stiles followed suit, he grabbed the cinnamon and sugar combination for his cereal. Every spoonful would be coated in the stuff before he could eat any of it.

The alpha watched his mate eat his sugar coated cereal. "With your ADHD do you really think all that sugar is really necessary?"

Picking up the shaker again to make his cereal more sugar than anything. Stiles grinned at the wolf. "All this sugar is definitely necessary, and actually Mr. Sour Wolf, I need some more."

Derek stopped complaining. He knew what the sugar would do to the boy, he would just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short, fluffy piece that I wrote awhile ago. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
